Wedding Crash
by Sitting in the Silence
Summary: #7. For NatsumeSeries Contest#2. "The reason why he wanted to be a wedding planner is because he promised someone – a girl – that he'll take care of their wedding someday." NM. OneShot


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

_**Wedding Crash**_

_Written by: Sitting in the Silence_

**Summary:**

"The reason why he wanted to be a wedding planner is because he promised someone – a girl – that he'll take care of their wedding _someday_."

**Featured Song: **On This Day by David Pomeranz

**A/N: **This fanfic is my entry for the NatsumeSeries Contest #2. It's my first time joining a contest. I'm not expecting much but please do enjoy this long one-shot of mine! A review that says you enjoyed/liked it will be totally awesome. So please do send a review! Thanks! :)

* * *

_Make me feel _good_ when I hurt so bad  
_Best_ that I've had  
I'm so _glad_ that I _found_ you  
I _love_ bein' around you._

**

* * *

**

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" **yelled a nineteen-year-old brunette as she plopped down on her bed.

This day has been a very _busy_ day for her. She went to different cake shops, jewelry stores and catering services- walking and talking here and there.

"Mikan!" a voice called from downstairs, "Ruka's here."

She rolled her eyes at the voice of her mother and then she let out a sigh.

She just told her mother not to disturb her. It's been a very _hectic_ day so all she wanted to do is rest. But she guessed her _fiancé_ is always an exemption.

"I'm coming." Mikan answered back softly. She pulled her auburn hair into a simple ponytail and ran downstairs.

She then found Ruka sitting on the couch with her mother, Yuka, sitting on the other side.

Yuka stood up. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She said as she fled to the kitchen.

Mikan rolled her eyes as she sat beside her fiancé.

"Hey sweetie." Ruka greeted with a smile. He noticed the circles under his soon-to-be-wife's eyes, "You look tired. Is everything okay?" He asked, a tint of concern visible in his blue eyes.

"Yes, everything's fine, just making sure that the wedding will be as perfect as I imagined it to be." Mikan answered as she yawned.

"Sorry I wasn't able to help you today, got caught up at work. I want to finish all the unfinished documents before the wedding." Ruka explained.

"It's alright. Just don't push yourself at work. You don't want to get sick on the wedding day, do you?" Mikan asked with a smile. Ruka smiled back and held her hand. Mikan's smile narrowed into a tight line as she stared at their intertwined hands.

Awkward.

"But I can make it up to you." Ruka said as he released Mikan's hand, "I know someone who could help us with the wedding – he's my best friend and he's a professional wedding planner."

"Your best friend, do I know him?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Well, I think so. We played together once when we're kids. We'll meet him tomorrow so that we can tell him about our wedding plans." Ruka said. He glanced at his wristwatch, "Oops, time to go. Break's over." Ruka stood up and so did Mikan.

Mikan guided Ruka to the door, "Good night, sweetie. See ya tomorrow."

Mikan smiled as she gave a nod then slowly, she closed the door.

She held the knob as she let out a questionable sigh. Yuka, who just entered the living room, saw her.

"What's wrong dear?" Yuka asked.

She knows what her daughter's been going through, all the sudden proposal and preparations. She knows that something's wrong or something might go wrong. It's just, it's her daughter's choice and she can't do anything but be happy about it. Mikan's a big girl now and she can decide for herself, she knows what's wrong and what's right.

She knows that Mikan - her one and only daughter - is getting married soon and although she wants to be happy about it, she can't help but be sad that her one and only daughter will be taken away from her. It's not that she doesn't trust Ruka – for Pete's sake, she's known him since he was a kid. Mikan and Ruka, they're childhood friends. But why? Why does she get the feeling that Mikan isn't better off with Ruka?

"I'm fine mom, just a bit exhausted." Mikan answered. "I'll go to my room now."

"Okay dear. But uhm, if you need anything or someone to talk to, I'm just here Mikan." Yuka reminded her all-grown-up daughter.

Mikan glanced at her mother from the staircase. "Mmm" she nodded, "Thanks mom. Good night." She proceeded walking up the stairs.

"I love you, Mikan." Yuka whispered.

Mikan closed the door behind her and sauntered towards the bathroom. She rinsed her face with cold water then she opened the medicine cabinet and took a pill of stress reliever. She exhaled a large amount of carbon dioxide as she massaged her temples.

She sat on the edge of the bathtub as she recalled the day Ruka proposed to her. It happened so fast… even her answer came so fast that even she didn't see it coming. She and Ruka have been friends since God-knows-when. He's nice, caring, gentle and handsome. Yes, she loves Ruka but her love for him has always been a friendship kind of love. It was never more than that. But why? Why is she getting married to him? Why did she even say _yes_?

She felt like jumping off a cliff. She's so selfish. She said yes because she's afraid no one would ever propose to her again. Ruka is the only guy in her life. Yes, she did have suitors but Ruka's different. He's just, different. Maybe it's because they've been together for a very long time now and no one can replace the times they've spent together. But it's still wrong, it's all _wrong_.

But she can't back out now. The wedding will be next week - it's just _too late_.

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

The sky above was heavy and low, gray clouds promising rain.

Mikan is walking hastily towards a certain café. She grabbed the vibrating phone in her bag and answered it.

"Hey, where are you?" a voice greeted on the other line.

It started to drizzle. "Oh no." Mikan mumbled, "Wait, I'm already near. Need to hang up now."

After a few minutes of running, Mikan finally reached the café, she pulled the ribbon off her ponytailed hair and now it hung down just below her shoulders. She walked in and she found Ruka waving at her, beside him sat a raven-haired guy, arms crossed and eyes shut while listening to his _iPod_ as his foot tapped with beat.

She approached the two. "Hey. Sorry, rain was a hassle." She explained as she sat down across the two.

"Holy crap! You're all wet. Are you okay? You might get sick." Ruka panicked.

"I'm fine Ruka-pyon! Don't overreact. It's just a little rain." Mikan said as she tried to calm Ruka down.

Mikan rummaged through her bag looking for a handkerchief, but so much for luck, she didn't bring any.

"Here." a voice said from across her. She then found herself staring into a pair of crimson eyes and then her sight darted at the cloth in front of her - a plain white handkerchief. "Uhm, thanks." She said as she reached out for the handkerchief and when she got it, she warmly – and unconsciously – smiled at him.

"Oh right, he's Natsume Hyuuga and he's the one who's going to take care of our wedding." Ruka said.

"Hello, nice to finally meet you, Natsume-kun." Mikan said as she lend out her hand. Natsume stared at it and shook it, "Hn."

The couple discussed everything about their wedding as Natsume listened carefully with a bored expression written all over his face. Mikan noticed this and she excused Ruka for a while to have a _private _talk.

Mikan dragged Ruka to the comfort room's alley. "You're friend seems to be _uninterested_." Mikan pointed out the dilemma.

Ruka laughed. "He's just like that. But trust me, he loves his work and he knows what he's doing."

Mikan scowled. She's not sure if she'll let Natsume handle the whole wedding – her dream wedding.

"Trust me. He can really help us." Ruka said.

Mikan let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine."

They went back to the table and started to discuss more about the wedding. In between comments and more suggestions, Mikan would _glance_ at Natsume once in a while. Ruka mentioned about him being a playmate once when they were kids. But no matter how hard she tries to remember, she just couldn't. She can't remember any raven haired boy with ruby eyes playing with her. Why is that?

She let Ruka do all the talking as she did some recalling. _Raven haired_ boy with_ ruby eyes_ – nothing. She really can't remember. Then she asked herself why is she trying to remember someone she can't remember when she should be busy with the wedding. Mikan shook her head to erase the thoughts. Maybe Ruka was wrong – about Natsume being with them when they were kids. Yeah, Ruka's probably _mistaken_.

When they're done talking, Natsume was the first one to leave since he said he still has something to attend to. Ruka and Mikan chatted for a while and then they also decided to leave. Ruka insisted on driving Mikan home.

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

Ruka is driving for thirty minutes when he suddenly grabbed a blind fold from his car's compartment and told Mikan to wear it.

"What for?" asked the curious Mikan beside him.

"Just please wear it. No questions 'coz I'm not going to do any answering." Ruka said. Mikan obeyed, she wore the blind fold Ruka handed to her.

After driving for another fifteen minutes, the car pulled into a stop. Ruka got out and he opened the door for Mikan.

"Careful sweetie." He said as he held her hand and guided her the way. Mikan doesn't have any idea of where she is right now. That's Ruka, always full of surprises. They did a few walking and with Mikan almost stumbling a few times, they finally reached their destination. Ruka untied the blind fold.

"Surpirse!"

At first, Mikan's sight was vague. But when her view became clear her eyes widened in shock and her jaw hung open.

"R-ruka-pyon. Y-you shouldn't have…" she was speechless because right now, she's standing in a house she's never been to - a house so unfamiliar with unfamiliar furniture.

"_Welcome home_! So, what do you think?" Ruka asked as he sat down on the couch and signaled Mikan to sit down.

"I-I I uhm…" Mikan stammered.

Ruka's facial expression changed, "You don't like it? We can renovate it you know—we can move things here and we ca—" His sentence was cut off when Mikan hiccupped.

She's crying.

Ruka stood up and hurriedly approached the crying brunette. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what you like, I thought—" again he was cut off.

"No Ruka-pyon… This is great. It really is. I love the house and the furniture – everything." Mikan explained as she wiped the tears on her cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?" Ruka asked.

"It's just that, I don't deserve this Ruka." Mikan said as new set of tears formed in her amber eyes.

"What are you talking about? You deserve this. _We _both do. We're gonna be a married couple _soon_ and the first thing we need is a house to settle in. I know it's new and everything, but you'll get use to it. Trust me, Mikan. Everything will be fine – perfect." Ruka said as he hugged Mikan.

He's _right_. They're going to be married next week. They already have a house and soon a little Ruka or Mikan will be running around the place.

Wedding, house and family. Mikan should just think of the future, her future – _their_ future.

"Thank you for everything…" she calmly said.

Mikan caught sight of a very familiar luggage on the stair step. "Is that my…" she tried to finish her question but Ruka already answered with a yes.

"I gotta tell mom about this."

"Don't worry; I already talked to her about you moving in with me."

Mikan can't believe it. She's going to live with Ruka from now on. She also can't believe that her mom agreed to this. She's having another headache.

Ruka's phone rang, "Wait here Mikan. Go around if you like." He said as he went out the front porch and he closed the door behind him.

Mikan could see Ruka's silhouette through the transparent stained glass window placed beside the door.

"I can't do that!" she heard him say. "Dad, I'm getting married in a week! What you're asking me is impossible… No! I-I gotta go dad, Mikan's with me. Bye." The knob turned and came in a pissed Ruka Nogi.

"What's wrong Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing." Came his plain reply.

Mikan stared at him with concern amber eyes.

"Okay. I give up." Ruka surrendered, "My dad wants me to go to Paris and finish some unfinished contracts."

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"I said _no_ sweetie, I'm not going anywhere."

"I think you should call him back and tell him you'll handle everything." Mikan said. She's not gonna sit around and let Ruka and his father have an argument about business. "Just make sure you'll be back in time for our wedding…" Mikan reminded as she smiled.

"but…"

"Don't worry Ruka-pyon. Finish what you have to finish. I'll take care of our wedding. When you come back, all you need to do is say 'I do'." Mikan said with a wink.

Ruka smiled. He gave her a nod; he stepped outside the front porch and called his father.

Mikan looked around the house. She's being _half _selfish again. She's not ready to be alone with Ruka, well not yet. But she's sure the time will come when she's ready.

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

Mikan was greeted by the bright sun that has just begun its climb. The sharp and chilly wind came in her room through the small opening of the room's sliding window.

She sat up and stretched as she yawned. Ruka's probably in Paris now, working. He left this midnight and now, she has the house all by herself.

She proceeded downstairs and when she was about to go to the kitchen, she passed by the bathroom and heard the pattering of water.

She intentionally went inside thinking that Ruka may have left the shower on because he was on a hurry. Thinking about Ruka and the reasons of why he'd leave the shower open, she absentmindedly slid open the shower curtain and she did what a freaked out girl would do once they see a naked guy showering in their bathroom…

Scream!

Mikan turned around and blushed as hell when she realized she just saw something she wasn't suppose to see. Mikan felt weak and her knees were shaking.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" she stammered out.

"I'm taking a bath idiot." Natsume said coldly as he closed the shower curtain, "Don't you know how to knock, little girl?"

Mikan felt like drowning herself in the sink. It's so embarrassing. "Look idiot, I had no idea that you're going to be in _my _house not to mention in _my _bathroom!" Then that kicked in. Why is Natsume in her house? She let out another scream followed by bloody cursing.

"PERVERT!!" she yelled as she ran outside the bathroom towards the main door, "I can't marry Ruka-pyon anymore!!"

Natsume panicked and hurriedly grabbed the towel. The last thing he needed right now is attention from the neighbors. He followed Mikan and when she was about to turn the knob of the main door he cautiously grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

Mikan's back was against his bare chest, she kept struggling and was trying to yell help as loud as she could.

"Geez little girl, calm down. Ruka let me in here, okay?" That stopped Mikan from struggling.

"I was having some problems… I talked to him and he said I can stay here for a while." He continued as he let go of Mikan.

Mikan panted softly as she tried to composed herself. What was her fiancé thinking - letting a guy like Natsume be alone with her?

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Mikan asked as she faced him but that was a wrong move because she just saw him half-naked. She hastily turned around as she blush a thousand shades of pink.

Natsume smirked, "Careful polka, you might fall for me."

"As if!" Mikan pouted. Wait, what did he just call her? Polka, like polka dots? She then remembered that she's still wearing her night dress and he must've seen her underwear prints when she was struggling.

Mikan twitched, "PERVERT!!!!"

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

Ruka only asked for one thing in return and that is to make the wedding as perfect as Mikan wanted it to be. Natsume agreed without any complains. So here they are inside the _Holy Resurrection Cathedral _in _Tokyo _where the wedding will be held.

Ruka called Mikan earlier to confirm Natsume's sudden stay in the house. Mikan being Mikan agreed to it. Now, one of the things she needs to do is befriends with Natsume, so that she won't feel lonely in the house.

But she's having a hard time since Natsume seems _unpredictable_ and _uninterested_.

"Natsume-kun! I want Sakura petals scattered all over the aisle." Mikan suggested.

"You mean you want the flower girl to scatter Sakura petals on the aisle?" Natsume asked with arms crossed.

"Yeah. Why are you so arrogant?" She asked him.

"I'm not and stop asking so many questions." He said coldly that Mikan almost shivered.

They went around the whole cathedral thinking of decorations that might be added to the wedding. When they were done, they went to a popular cake shop and Mikan chose the Strawberry Wedding Cake that she fell in love at first sight with. They argued for a while since Natsume claimed that Ruka might not like a _Strawberry _flavored cake. But hell, the brunette won.

Next stop is the fitting of wedding gowns. Natsume shrugged at the thought of watching Mikan change into one gown to another. But he owes Ruka big time so all he needs to do is to simply _do _his job.

"Ne, Natsume-kun?" Mikan called his attention, "What do you think?"

Natsume examined her gown carefully – a plain white gown isn't Ruka's type – being the critique that he was, he shook his head in disapproval.

Mikan pouted as she stomped back to the fitting room. Natsume smirked.

One hour passed and Natsume rejected all of the gowns that Mikan fitted. He sat and browsed lazily the newest issue of _'Brides' Magazine' _hoping that he could find a gown that would make Mikan perfect for Ruka at the wedding.

"I'm tired Natsume-kun! Please, can we continue tomorrow?" The voice made Natsume glance up and from there he stared at her with a _slight_ hanging jaw.

The powdered pink gown showed features of her he's never seen before, like how slim her waist and how smooth her slender shoulders were.

"Mou Natsume-kun, if you don't like it, just say so already." Mikan said as she slid her right hand on her left arm, "I'm tired Natsume-kun, I wanna go home."

Natsume stood up with hands in his pockets. Mikan noticed the stare Natsume was giving her.

Mikan grimaced, "Fine. Just tell me what you want me to fit. Just promise me, 5 more and after that we'll—" her statement was cut off because of his sudden interruption.

"You look… _good_" He said as he walked away and approached the lady in charge. Good? That was all he can say? She looked gorgeous. He wanted to tell her she looked gorgeous, pretty and she'll be a perfect wife, but he couldn't. Instead he said she looks good. _Damn!_

Mikan was dumbfounded. No, more like, _shock_founded. The arrogant Natsume Hyuuga just gave her a compliment. She felt heat rising up her cheeks.

_Holy crap, Mikan get a hold of yourself! _She thought as she slapped her cheeks.

"Polka!" Natsume called out.

"Y-yes?" she stammered out.

"Change already. What are you waiting for, your wedding day?" He asked mockingly.

Mikan _hmp_ed and did what she was commanded to do.

_He's still arrogant after all._

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

Mikan plopped down on the couch as soon as they reached home, "What a day!?"

Natsume on the other hand just entered the house as he carried a big white rectangular box which he tossed on the table in front of the couch.

Mikan twitched, "Hey! Don't do that." She said as she lovingly hugged the box.

"Baka." Natsume muttered as he started towards the kitchen. Mikan heard the rummaging noise Natsume was making. She sauntered towards him.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"Obvious?" he asked back.

Mikan smilingly grabbed a pan and some ingredients. Natsume sat on the chair and waited for the apron-clad brunette to finish her cooking. Natsume stared at her every move – how graceful she chopped the carrots and how her slender hand held the knife. He stared at her with awe.

_She's a _perfect_ wife_, he thought. _Ruka's lucky._

When Mikan finished cooking, she served Natsume a bowl of her recipe. Natsume grabbed the chopsticks and ate what Mikan made.

"Hmm. Not bad polka." He said.

Mikan's eyes filled with joy, "Thanks."

After a few seconds of chewing, a not-so-much-expected question broke the silence.

"What's wrong with you and your dad?" the brunette asked.

Natsume choked a bit but managed to keep his natural posture, "It's none of your business, little girl." He has now confirmed that Ruka told her earlier about the father and son problem but not the problem itself.

Mikan chewed silently, the chopsticks resting on her lips as she stared at Natsume, who stared back in exchange.

He couldn't help but notice how _concern _her amber eyes were and how innocent and curious she can be.

Natsume gulped down his water and reclined his back on the chair with crossed-arms.

"My father," he stopped and glanced at Mikan, "he doesn't like my job."

Mikan's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! But you have a _very nice _job!" Mikan pointed out as she slapped the chopsticks on the table.

"Look, little girl. You won't understand because you're a girl." Natsume said.

Mikan held the chopsticks and started stuffing her mouth with food.

She gulped, "I understand it perfectly! You and your father had a fight because your job is a bit _gayish_, right?" Mikan asked a silly smile plastered on her face. Then the silly smile turned into a big wide _grin_.

"Maybe… you are gay!" Mikan beamed as she pointed at him mockingly.

Natsume shot her a bloody glare. Him? Gay? No way! Only a person with a _deathwish_ would call him gay.

But Mikan was oblivious to the pissed aura Natsume was releasing because she was so happy that she finally have something to backfire at Natsume's insults.

"Gay, gay, gay… GAY!" she sang happily.

She kept singing but the _Gay Song _was suddenly interrupted by the warm lips of a certain raven-haired guy that crashed onto hers.

Her chopsticks fell on the tiled kitchen floor. She stared at him with wide – shock – eyes. His eyes were closed and there was _no _sign of mockery.

Mikan felt _weak_ – _guilt_ washed through her. She's _engaged_ to Ruka and she was kissed by another guy, not to mention, Natsume. Mikan opened her mouth to speak but bad move because Natsume was able to deepen the kiss. Her eyes widened more and her hazel orbs trembled with disappointment as a tear fell.

Natsume backed off and smirked but when he opened his eyes he was greeted by a crying brunette.

"You still think I'm gay, eh?" Natsume asked as he turned around. His voice sounded unconcern - but his eyes disagreed to it. He was _mentally _cursing himself for what he did to her.

"Don't take it personally, it was just… a proof." He said - without even looking at her - as he walked up the stairs.

A _proof? _He kissed her to prove that he's _not _gay? That was her _first_ kiss – it was supposed to be in the church in front of a priest.

Mikan felt her heartbeat accelerate and even though Natsume's in his room already, the beating hasn't relaxed yet.

Mikan touched her lips.

_I'm not worthy for Ruka._

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

Mikan twisted and turned on her bed. She can't put her finger on it but something's not right – she feels that something's wrong.

That kiss – the sudden kiss Natsume gave her felt like a déjà vu, she can't explain how, but it definitely feels like it. She sat up and touched her lips again. What is wrong with her? She knows that her first kiss was stolen from her but she guessed she's not going to consider it her first kiss because no vows were made at all, so for her it'll be an _'insignificant kiss'._

She grabbed the wireless phone on the bedside table and she speed-dialed Ruka's number.

She just has to calm down.

"Hello?" Ruka greeted.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan exclaimed, "How are you?"

"Mikan! I'm fine, glad you called! Wait, what time is it there?"

"S'pretty late." She answered as she plopped down on her bed again. "You should be sleeping." Ruka lectured.

"I will but I have to talk to you – "

"Wait, you're not gonna back off, are you?" Ruka asked uneasily.

"No silly. I just want to know how you are doing." Mikan assured him.

"I'm cool. Work's tiring, but I'll be finish soon." Ruka informed her.

Mikan stared at the engagement ring she had on her right ring finger absentmindedly.

"Sweetie?" Ruka asked.

"Oh, sorry! I was thinking of something, you were saying?"

"I was asking about Natsume?"

"Oh, right. He's… he's…" hearing his name from Ruka made her nervous, "I… uhm… he's fine!" she continued.

"Are you sure?" He asked as curiosity filled his tone. "Ye-yes… I'm very sure. Ne, Natsume and his dad, do they fight a lot?" She asked.

"Yeah. It started when Natsume disobeyed his father's wish – that he'll take over the company. Instead he studied to become a wedding planner and when he became one, his dad became furious." Ruka explained. He sighed as he remembered the times Natsume would ask for his help when they were young.

"I see." Mikan said. Mikan couldn't believe it – the things he went through with his dad. Yet, he acts like a pampered brat who couldn't care less. Now she knows how Natsume likes his job.

"You know what?" Ruka started, "I actually admire Natsume for that…" Ruka said and this confused Mikan a bit.

"The reason why he wanted to be a wedding planner is because he promised someone – a girl – that he'll take care of their wedding _someday_. He never mentioned me _this girl _but one thing's for sure, she's _lucky_." Ruka said. Mikan felt a pinch somewhere in her subconscious. Natsume already has a special girl. Who would've thought that someone as cold and as arrogant as him knows how to like, nevertheless, _love _someone? Now, why did the information bothered her?

"I guess. Natsume's not _that _bad." Mikan responded. Ruka let out a chuckle, "He really is not Mikan. It'll just take time to know him better. By the way, I think you should sleep now, it's pretty late."

Mikan agreed, "Oyasumi, Ruka-pyon!"

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

It was silent; no one dared to speak a word. Natsume coolly drove as Mikan sat consciously beside him. Today will be the looking-for-the-reception-place day. They checked out restaurants near the Cathedral and one seemed to have please both Mikan and Natsume. After that, they proceeded on a famous jewelry shop and ordered the rings Ruka had reserve before he left. Again, no one spoke but whenever the other one is not looking, the other will. They both kept stealing glances with each other until Natsume got tired of all the drama.

"Oi polka, stop acting like I'm the person you hate the most." Natsume said, hands in his pockets.

"I'm not acting! _You _are the person I hate the most!" Mikan said as she pouted and walked away. She stopped and turned around to face him, "and stop calling me polka you pervert!" she said as she stuck out her tongue. Natsume smirked at her; it's good to have the brunette back. Honestly, her _quietness_ made him uneasy.

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

Mikan decided to get settled in the house, so when they reached home she immediately grabbed the boxes and the bags filled with her stuffs. Ruka had them delivered early in the morning, so now, all she'll do is fix her things.

Natsume pressed the 'check' button of the beeping telephone. It made a _click_ sound followed by a long _beep_.

"_Sweetie, it's me. I'm almost done here so I guess I'll be back by tomorrow evening. Can't wait to see you again, I miss you so much."_

"Was that Ruka?" Mikan asked as she held the box. She's on her way upstairs but the message made her stop.

"No, that was me. Of course it's Ruka you idiot." Natsume answered. Mikan grimaced, "Whatever, GA–" then she remembered the thing that happened last night. She flushed and turned her head away, "Moron." When she managed to insult him she hurriedly went in her room.

_That freak! He's making me remember unpleasant things! Ugh! _She thought as she carelessly dropped the box. The stuffs inside the box touched the floor but only one thing caught her attention – a mandarin-colored notebook. She took it and dusted it. How long has it been since she last held it? She can't remember. It's her most treasured notebook when she was a kid. She won't let anyone touch it nor stare at it. All her secrets are written here – she wrote it here.

Mikan ran her fingers at the cover. She missed _Dairi _so much. She opened the cover and flipped through the pages carefully, not wanting to rip a page as she sat on the floor.

_December 25_

_Dear Dairi,_

_Today is Christmas Day and as utual I celebrated at ruka-pyons haus. He mentioned yeasterday that a frend of his will come too. I can't wait to meet him, I love having new frendssss. But too bad because his frend was sick so he wasnt able to come. _

_Christmas is really fun. Theres alot of gifts and candys._

_-Mikan_

_December 29_

_DAIRI!_

_My birthday is coming! I cant weit to see fireworks ligth up the sky! And also, Ruka-pyons frend will come to my birthday.  
yey! Im so exited Dairi. _

_3 more days befur my birthday!_

_-Mikan_

_January 1_

_Im mad Dairi! My Okaa-chan said it's unwacky to be mad during special ocasions but someone stwole my first kiss._

That statement made her stop. She removed her sight from the journal and wondered. Her first kiss was stolen before? She can't remember anything! For Pete's sake she has been writing these entries when she was like, 5 years old or 6. She glanced down and started reading again.

_Okaa-chan said that kisses are only done in the church but this boy, ruka-pyons frend kissed me in our backyard! Can you believe that? He's so bad! _

"Ruka's friend?" Mikan muttered.

_And he also said something… he said that I shoud wait for him because hes going to marry me and he will take care of our weding! Whats a weding anyway? Ugh…_

_I'm mad!_

_-Mikan_

Mikan dropped the notebook and she stood up. She suddenly had a flashback of that day. Her Birthday - where she saw a boy resting under the Sakura Tree in their backyard. She was about to approach him when she suddenly tripped and she cried. The boy approached her and comforted her. He even said that crying makes her ugly and out of the blue he suddenly kissed her and told her to wait for him because he'll marry her, someday. He even greeted her a happy birthday then his mother came to pick him up and off he went. She never saw him after that.

Mikan mentally kicked herself for forgetting that memory and that boy. How could she forget the pair of crimson eyes that calmed her down? The first lips that touched hers? How could she forget that she actually waited for him? She waited for him to show up in their Sakura Tree when she found out the meaning of _wedding_. But the day came when she finally realized that it was all a joke. That they were both kids and they didn't know what they were saying.

Mikan sobbed, her hands covered her face, "I'm sorry…"

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

Natsume impatiently waited on the couch for the brunette to come down. She's starving him to death. When he heard footsteps running down the stairs, he stood up, "Polka, I'm starving here."

Mikan proceeded at the shoe rack and got a pair of sandals. Natsume watched her as she nervously wore them. What did he do? Mikan is obviously _ignoring _him.

"Oi!" he yelled so that he'll catch her attention and yet, no reply came out.

Natsume just stood there, confuse with what's happening. He got more confuse when Mikan went outside – more like _ran_. She even slammed the door closed.

Curious and confuse, Natsume went up to her room. He knows that it's wrong to pry but he just needs to know why Mikan's mood suddenly changed. They were both fine earlier.

He was shocked to see her room in such a mess; he thought she's going to do some fixing not _messing_. He walked in and gathered her stuffs. If he's the reason why she suddenly got mad – although he has no idea of what he did to make her mad – then it's probably a way of making it up to her.

_Damn _he thought_. _He grabbed all the albums and placed it on top of the study table where the other albums are placed. Then he noticed a notebook, a mandarin-colored one, it's open and is facing the floor. He took it and he noticed how old the papers were so he made a mental note to flip it carefully or else Mikan might go wild.

The phone rang. His head jolted to the ringing sound. He placed the notebook on top of the study table and answered the phone.

"Hello, can I speak to the idiot." A cold voice greeted.

Natsume figured out the caller immediately, only she can talk like this. He would know since they've been classmates when he studied in New York. She's also Mikan's best friend, "The idiot's not here, Imai."

"What?" Hotaru asked. "Oh, Hyuuga. What are you doing there?" Hotaru was first surprised because there's no way in hell Ruka will call Mikan an idiot.

"Ruka let me in here." Natsume answered.

"Whatever, it's none of my business. Tell the idiot to call me back when she gets home." at that, Hotaru hang up.

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

Natsume paced back and forth in the living room, the moon already kicked the sun out of the sky and stars took place. Mikan is still not home. What happened to her? Natsume doesn't know what to do, not until a turning sound was heard, the turning of the main door's knob.

Mikan went in and she saw Natsume staring at her, she immediately ignored him. She walked up to her room and locked her door. She just walk past him, it's like he wasn't there at all.

_Something's wrong with her._

The ignoring still went on the next day. They silently ate their breakfast, only the chopsticks against the bowl can be heard.

Mikan pushed the chair as she stood up. She placed the bowl and her chopsticks in the sink and started towards the living room when a warm hand grabbed her wrist.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Natsume asked as he stood up. He looked straight into her hazel orbs – they look _sad_.

"Let me go." She said emotionlessly. She won't look at him, how could she? It's wrong! Everything went wrong. She shouldn't have opened her stupid diary. She'll be better off – they'll be – if she hadn't read her stupid entries.

"I won't let you go unless you tell me the reason." Natsume demanded. Mikan tried to escape his grasp on her wrist but Natsume's way too strong for her. "I said let me go! Natsume just let me—"

"Mikan."

Mikan stopped struggling because of the name that escaped from his lips. He stared at her, "What's your problem?"

Mikan stared back, "I've fallen for you - that's my problem!" Natsume stared at her with shock. "I remembered everything, Natsume! You should've just forgotten about that stupid promise of yours!" Natsume's grip loosened and Mikan was able to break free.

Natsume placed his hands in his pockets, his crimson orbs locked onto hers, "It doesn't matter who you'll marry. All that matters to me is that I kept my promise – that I'll take care of your wedding."

Now that Natsume knows that Mikan finally remembered everything, all he wanted to do is hug her and be with her. But luck wasn't really on his side since his best friend proposed first and heck, they're going to get married tomorrow. He has to compose himself.

"Just stay away from me… Stay away until the wedding day." Mikan said to him and went up to her room.

After minutes of thinking, he finally made a decision to leave, now. He grabbed all his belongings. He really doesn't want any melodramatic farewell but he just needs to see Mikan, one last time. He went up to her room and turned the knob, much to his surprise, the door was open. He then found the brunette sleeping soundly. He ran his fingers through her auburn hair then he noticed the mandarin-colored notebook she was holding. He's not really the type to be nosy but every time he sees the notebook, curiosity fills him.

He gently took the notebook from the brunette's clasp. He carefully browsed the pages, smirking from time to time.

_She was mad because I kissed her in their backyard? This little girl. _Natsume thought as he stared at her. He placed the notebook down and went downstairs.

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

**TODAY IS THE BIG DAY. **Ruka just got home last night and even though he still has a jet lag, the wedding must go on. Mikan is now being done by Hotaru and her other friends in the cathedral's dressing room. Ruka on the other hand is all prepared, they say that the groom must not see the bride before the wedding or else the wedding will be stopped, so he changed in the house instead. He tried calling his best man but Natsume won't answer his phone. He thought that maybe he's with Mikan; he's the wedding planner after all.

Just when he was about to leave, the telephone rang. Ruka answered it and it was his soon-to-be-wife asking him to bring with him the necklace her mother gave her as an advance wedding gift. He entered Mikan's room and he saw the necklace on the study table. He hastily grabbed it and came falling down was a notebook. The book opened for him and there, he saw the words he wasn't expecting to see.

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

Natsume lazily tied his necktie. He spent the whole night at some club he couldn't remember. He got drunk and has a hangover. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook off all the negative aura the alcohol gave him. Today, Mikan Sakura and Ruka Nogi will be one. And he, he helped Mikan with all the wedding preparations. He stayed with her when she was all alone in that big house. He insulted her but she seemed oblivious and kept smiling. The sad thing about all of this is that, he has to be at the wedding, because he's the best man.

_Damn._

He'll definitely miss everything about her… but he'll let her go. She's been trapped in that kiss ever since then, he remembered reading an entry of hers – how disappointed she was that Natsume wasn't showing up. He smirked as he recalled all her childish entries.

_I love you, Mikan – always and forever._

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

_**Now Playing: **__On This Day by David Pomeranz_

_Here we stand today  
Like we always dreamed  
Starting out our life together  
The light is in your eyes  
Love is in our hearts  
I can't believe you're really mine forever_

The guests – chosen ones – walked their way on the aisle during the instrumental then the famous singer, Reo Mouri started singing the first stanza as the guests kept walking.

_Didn't rehearse in for this moment in all my life  
So don't act surprise  
If the feeling starts to carry me away_

The flower girl, Aoi Hyuuga, scattered Sakura petals as she walked down the aisle, behind her was Youichi Hijiri who held a pillow with a pair of ring on it.

_On this day  
I promise forever  
On this day  
I surrendered my heart  
Here I stand take my hand  
And I will honor every word that I say  
On this day_

Mikan Sakura – the bride, walked down the aisle as graceful as she could. She walked but the aisle seems so long. The powdered-pink veil she wore made her vision fuzzy but there, right around the corner is her fiancé, waiting for her to reach him, beside him stood the best man, Natsume Hyuuga. Then she also caught sight of her loving mother.

_Not so long ago this heart is just a field  
Of cold and lonely space  
Without you  
Now everything's alive  
Now everything's revealed  
From the story of my life  
Was all about YOU_

While walking she was having flashbacks of everything. The time he lend her a handkerchief, when she saw him in the shower, when he said that she looks good in her gown, the kiss, the insults and the promise that he kept. She remembered them all as she continued walking.

Natsume stared at the beautiful bride walking down the aisle. His mind seemed to have flashed images of them together - when they were kids until the latest ones. He then noticed the stare Ruka is giving him. Ruka smiled and patted his shoulder. Natsume also gave a small smile and pretended to be happy for his best friend's sake.

_Oh if you feel the cold winds  
Blowing through your nights_  
_I will shelter You_  
_I'm forever here to chase your fears away_

When Mikan reached her first spot, she hugged her mother, Hotaru and all her friends. She stared at Natsume and he stared back, "Thanks for this wonderful wedding, Natsume-kun." Natsume nodded, his crimson orbs were saddened. It looks like he was about to cry but Natsume doesn't cry.

_On this day  
I promise forever  
On this day  
I surrendered my heart  
Here I stand take my hand  
And I will honor every word I say  
On this day_

Ruka lend his arms to Mikan and she accepted it, she stole one final glance at Natsume. They walked up the altar and sat on the chair in front of it. Ruka looked at Mikan through the corner of his eyes. Mikan stared down; she seemed to be oblivious of everything. Ruka's orbs shuddered in sorrow. He can't believe he's going to do this, do this just for her.

_I didn't rehearse in for this moment in all my life  
So don't act surprise_

Ruka held her hand and this made Mikan's head jerked up. He held her face and looked at her straight in her hazel eyes.

_If the feeling starts to carry me away_

"I get it, Mikan."

_On this day  
I promise forever  
On this day  
I surrendered my heart  
Here we stand like our plan  
Please say you'll always look at me this way  
Like on this day._

Ruka smiled at her and dragged her down the altar. He approached Natsume and gave him Mikan's hand, "Take care of her."

"R-Ruka-pyon!" Mikan tried to protest.

Ruka just winked at her then he pointed at Natsume, "Make her cry, I'll make you bleed."

Natsume smirked.

"Go, now!" Ruka said, at that, the two ran off the cathedral.

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

Of course they caused a commotion in the Cathedral but the good thing is that all the guests are either relatives or family friends. So, no need to worry about any rumor spreading out. All were gone except for Ruka who is sitting on the cathedral pew in front.

"Rough wedding?" someone asked from behind.

"Are you here to annoy me and blackmail me, Imai?" Ruka asked as he paid his attention on the altar.

"Nah, I think I'll give you some slack." Hotaru said as she sat behind him.

**:×:×:×:×:×:**

Natsume and Mikan ran to the nearest chapel they could find, good thing the wedding planner who's holding her hand right now knows the place very well. They entered a small chapel and together they marched on the aisle and reached the altar hand in hand.

"Mikan Sakura, do you take me as your wedded husband?"

Mikan giggled, "I do. And do you Natsume Hyuuga, take me as your wedded wife?"

"I'll think about it." Natsume smirked. Mikan scowled as she poked his shoulder.

"I do." He said at last.

His lips closed to hers, capturing it in a romantic kiss. This time, she willingly responded, her arms moved their way up to his face. They kissed their kiss and when they parted, Natsume let out a playful grin, "By the way polka, your handwriting and your spelling sucks!"

Mikan pouted, "Hmp, jerk!"

* * *

**April 15, 2010 -  
A/N: **I re-read it and did a tiny editing. xD Well, I'm putting this Author's note to thank everyone who reviewed this fanfic, so yeah. :)

**i love thunder, ****choOchOo8****, ****teh-crazeh-one****, ****'Blue Moon and Roses'****,****marshmallow-chan35****, ****XxAoiHoshixX****, ****unique heart breaker****, ****Irischeto****, ****haruh****, ****XxNatsuMikan4everxX****, ****yuuki36****, **and**Cutenatsumexmikan**

Thanks a bunch. And I love you all, always. :D

* * *

**September 19, 2009 -  
A/N: **Yes! I finally finished it! Yey yey! Hope you'll like this one-shot. Please do review. I know it's cliché and everything but it is what it is… :D

I wanna thank everyone who recommended tons of wedding songs! I received a lot of suggestions that it was hard to choose. You know who you are! Thank you so much! I finally came to one choice which was 'On This Day' it was recommended by crimsonjica! Love ya jela-chan!

I had a difficult time finishing this! It was like writing a movie script! But I enjoyed it! YEAH!! Please send me your reviews!! Compliments, critiques? All are accepted and appreciated.

Love you all.  
-SITS


End file.
